An electrical connector provided with a wire cover is used in a case where a space for wiring at a rear side is not enough due to an attachment position of the connector so that wires need to be bent at close vicinity of a rear surface of a connector housing. Further, such an electrical connector provided with a wire cover is used in a case where a rear surface side of the connector housing is simplicity waterproofed with the wire cover. As conventional arts, PTL 1 or PTL 2 have been well-known.
The connector includes a connector housing into which a terminal fixed to an end of a wire is inserted from a rear surface side thereof, and a wire cover which is divided into two half pieces and is mounted on a rear end portion of the connector housing. The connector is configured to allow wires pulled out from a rear portion of the connector housing to pass through the interior of the wire cover and then to be pulled out in an orthogonally-bent direction.
In the connector provided with the wire cover according to the conventional arts, each of the divided covers is provided at an end portion of an attachment portion attached to the connector housing with a fitting tube divided into two half portions. The fitting tube is positioned and inserted at the outer periphery of the rear end portion of the connector housing. Each of the divided covers is provided with a locking portion which locks each other at an abutting end edge of each of the divided covers. Only after both the divided covers are fitted on each other to be locked together, the wire cover itself is attached to the rear end portion of the connector housing.